Love Hurts
by TheMaskedGirl
Summary: “Oh Syaoran!” She hugged me and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. “I really missed you. So how’s life?” she asked. I thought ‘Lonely without you…’ but I didn’t say it out loud because I don’t want to see her troubled so I answered “I missed you too. M


Love Hurts

By The Masked Girl

My name is Syaoran Li. A man full of regrets. And what I regret most is falling in love. Sometimes I wonder why I can't find her. Well actually why I can't find another one who can replace her. I found her years ago except that I let her go. She's like a bird that I freed from a cage. It was my fault not hers. And that's when I realized something. Love hurts.

Sakura Kinomoto that's her name. She's as lovely as her name inside and out. We were both young when we first met. We were together through ups and downs but then the day I dreaded came. I fell in love with her. Sakura being dense never notices the way I stare at her. The way I talk to her. When I blush if she's really close to me and when she holds me. She never knew until the day I confessed to her that I love her. She was of course very shocked at first but then said that she too feels the same. And that was the day where me and Sakura had been official. I love her very much and she too feels the same. But one small incident killed her love for me.

--Flashback—

"Hey Cupid" a girl with blonde hair said.

"Hey Ms. Sexy!" a drunk Syaoran said.

Syaoran and the girl named Yuki continued flirting with each other until they end up kissing. Sakura on the other hand opened the doors of the bar where she would meet her Syaoran. She pushed through the dancing crowd to the tables only to find Syaoran kissing a girl with his hands on the small of her back. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"No…" she whispered hoarsely.

"No!!" she screamed this time.

Syaoran snapped onto his senses to find himself kissing another girl aside from his Sakura. He saw Sakura walking out of the bar and followed her.

"Sakura please listen to me…" he pleaded.

"You listen to me first Syaoran. Do you love me?" she asked anger etched on her voice.

"Yes of course… I love you."

"Then why are you kissing that girl?" she asked again.

"I… I don't know." he answered quietly.

"Oh so you don't know eh? How's that possible?" she said her tone sarcastic but shows hurt and angst.

She continued "Tell you what Syaoran. I'll make the decision but I'll tell you something first. You used me. You treated me like a dog. Am I disposable thing that you can throw when it has no more use? Well I am not. I am also a person with feelings. I. Am. Not. A. SLUT! I didn't love you so that I'll have some fun. I loved you because that's how I feel!" she said angrily but her voice breaking because of the continuous flow of tears.

"Sakura let's just forget this happened. Let's start a new--" he cut himself short mentally scolding himself because he knows what he said will anger Sakura more. And it did.

"Forget? I haven't even forgiven you--"

"Well I'm not asking for your apology! Why don't you shut up and I'll talk?! I'm the man here!" Syaoran said losing his temper.

Sakura didn't speak. She just stared at him with wide eyes in disbelief. Neither of them spoke. Then Sakura was the one who broke the silence.

"I don't think I know you anymore… Maybe you're right. Maybe we should just forget what happened. We could even forget each other in the process…" a new batch of tears flowed freely from her eyes to her face.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura. Whatever. We are over." he said stubbornly.

"Alright then. We're over but before we end this relationship I just want to greet you Happy Anniversary…" she turned around then went to direction of her house.

Syaoran realized what he had done only after Sakura greeted him happy anniversary.

"Oh… So today is our 1st anniversary and I broke up with her today. But I'm happy with my decision, right?"

--End of Flashback—

I broke up with her and I didn't know why. I didn't speak to her for a week but I terribly miss her laughter and smiles that makes my day brighter. Her eyes that lights up when she smiles. Her beautiful hair that adds more to her beauty. But what I really miss is her love. I went to her house to find her brother Touya sitting at the front yard talking to his girlfriend. He was frowning when he saw me. No, he's more like scowling. I asked him where Sakura is and then he stood up not inviting me to sit down or anything. He went inside the house then out again but now holding a letter decorated with Cherry Blossoms. "Here." He said then threw me the letter. I muttered a thanks and went home. Inside my room I opened the letter. It says:

Dear Syaoran,

Hi! I just want to ask how are you. Me, well I'm fine. The break-up really hurt me but I know you don't care because we're not like together still you know. But I just want to tell you because you're still my friend, right? When I got home I wondered what I did for you to break up with me. And I got a solution so that I'll forget about … US. I'm going to go to America and I know I will not have a proper good-bye to you so I wrote this letter. I'm sorry Syaoran but I have to say this: I still love you. Maybe if time passes by my love for you will become a friendly thing but for know, I have to escape it. I wish you'd still be my friend. Thank you …….

Your Friend,

Sakura Kinomoto

And that's when tears started flowing from my eyes. I can't believe it. She left for America yesterday not even telling me. But the worst part is, she left because she's trying to move on. I met her again after 10 years.

She told me to meet her at the restaurant we always ate at. I was so happy. She was finally coming back to me. So I met her. And then I saw her hair but it's a little longer and it's more beautiful but she's in another man's arms holding an invitation in her hand.

"Oh Syaoran!" She hugged me and gave me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"I really missed you. So how's life?" she asked.

I thought _'Lonely without you…' _but I didn't say it out loud because I don't want to see her troubled so I answered "I missed you too. My life, well it's fine."

It didn't turn out to as I expected and she seems to be a little disappointed with my answer.

"Anyway," she said "I asked you to come here so that I could give you our wedding invitation. Oh my, I'm so rude. I forgot to introduce you two. This is Jake my fiancé I met him in America. He's half Japanese. Jake this is Syaoran my friend."

It's like she had practiced what she's going to say. She didn't notice that I flinched when she called me her 'friend'. I was expecting her to say 'My one and only Love who broke up with me for a slut'.

But she didn't say it so I just shook hands with Jake and then Sakura started blabbering. I attended the wedding but I walked out when she said 'I do'. I went home immediately and went up to my room. I started crying again. Who wouldn't? The girl who I loved from the start married another man. The girl who loved me married another man. The girl who trusted me married another man. The girl who broke my heart married another man. The funny thing is, it points to only one person, Sakura Kinomoto. Now, I'm a very old man. Aged 50 still has no wife. I'm still waiting for Sakura, for her to come back to me. And when that day comes I'll prove to everyone that Love doesn't hurt. But for now, I know that Love Hurts…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura but the story's mine. :D**

**I hope you like it. Reviews for suggestions and opinions. :D Thank you! :D**


End file.
